warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
How Vinestar Wasted His Eight Lives (And Lost His Ninth)
First Life "Vinestar! Vinestar!" chanted the cats as Vinestar strode into the camp. His ''camp.'' "I'm home, my adoring warriors!" he boomed. The medicine cat apprentice, Puddlepaw, crept out from behind him, glancing fearfully at him, then scurried off to the medicine den to nurse his mentor, Heronfoot. Vinestar sneered. That old hag is dying. You're useless to her. And to me. H''e trailed his long thin tail across the ground, caressing the moorland he had just walked on. ''My clan, my territory! All mine! He shouldered through the throng of cats to the nursery. He ignored the warm greeting of his mate, Yarrowleg, and bent his head down to the two squirming kits: Fennelkit and Bouncekit. "This one looks just like me," he mused, admiring Fennelkit. "That's it. He's my favourite." Yarrowleg gave a small gasp. "You can't pick a favourite! These are your children!" Vinestar gave another sneer. "You can't tell me what to do."Ignoring his mate's shocked expression, he sauntered out of the nursery. "Hollowleaf? Fernbird?" he called out. His two brothers came rushing to his heels. "Do you want to do something fun?" ''he asked slowly, eyes glinting maliciously. Vinestar could already see the cogs working in their brains. "I'm invincible!" he roared with laughter. "We can do anything!" His brothers exchanged concerned glances. Hollowleaf opened his mouth and perked his ears up. Vinestar cut him off. "I suggest climbing the tree on that island we use for gatherings." "But Vinestar," protested Hollowleaf, "It rained last night!" Vinestar snorted. "Who cares? If I fall and break my neck I'll just come back to life anyway." He barged past them and out of the camp, purring at the new chants of "Vinestar!" that came from various cats. As he ambled along the lake, he took a deep breath and admired the scenery. Riverclan's haphazard islands, Shadowclan's dense marshes and pines, Thunderclan's stifling woodland. None could compared to the freedom and bouncy moorland grass of Windclan. He heard the soft thrumming of paw steps, and the wind escaped him as Hollowleaf's brown tabby body collided with his. "Rabbit-brain!" he screeched, licking his silver tabby pelt. "Should I push you off that island tree myself?" His narrow eyes burned into Hollowleaf's cowering form. He turned away as Hollowleaf started to shake. "Tch," he spat, and continued walking. He hopped artfully across the fallen tree and landed with a flourish of his long tail onto the island. He stared up at the long tree which glistened with rain. Without waiting for his brothers to catch up, he sprinted up to the tree and dug his claws into the soft bark. C''limbing isn't my thing, but I don't care! LIVING LIFE is my thing! He scrambled up the tree, grunting and scrabbling his hind legs against the trunk. Below him, Hollowleaf called out, "Vinestar! You still have to choose a deputy!" Vinestar grunted. He didn't care about some stupid deputy. All they'd do is cramp his style. The trunk grew thinner and thinner. A sharp wind swayed him precariously from side to side. Nausea rose in his gut. T''his may have not been a great idea after all.'' "Vinestar, come down!" Fernbird's voice cried out from far below. "We're getting worried!" Moron, ''hissed Vinestar, hoisting himself further up the tree. ''why can't cats just let me be myse-'' his claws swiped thin air. Surprised and confused, he toppled sideways and plummeted through the air. ''Strange, ''he thought, ''I feel so free, and weightless. Crack! His vision scrambled. He heard a muffled scream from Fernbird. He felt light, and peaceful, like he was just waking up from a deep sleep. He felt his limp body rise, as light and as fragile as dust. A''m I dying? This isn't that bad!'' "Vinestar." A flat, unimpressed, familiar voice. A grey starry she-cat loomed over him. Vinestar scowled. "Can't you leave me alone for a mere 24 hours, Thicketpelt?" he snarled. "I gave you a life for mentoring but it seems like a life for common sense would be much more useful," she sighed. "I really thought I could change you during you r apprentice years, you know." "I don't care, just bring me back to life." Thicketpelt touched her head to his. "Look at your mangled, broken body," she meowed. "It's a good thing Starclan can heal wounds." Vinestar felt his soul being sucked back into his body, and he heard rapturous yells from his brothers. "Promise me you won't do anything foolish again?" asked Thicketpelt. "I promise I will never climb trees on a rainy wet day again," meowed Vinestar, and his eyes glinted. Thicketpelt's ears flattened, and she turned away and vanished. "Right boys," grinned Vinestar, enjoying the devoted adoration on his brothers' faces. "What's for lunch today?" Second Life The weak light of dawn broke out over the moorland. Vinestar opened one green eye, and stretched out his front legs. He could see a pale ginger tabby leaning against the warrior's den. Vinestar growled, and squinted, and could barely make out the amber slivers of the new warrior's eyes. So Sandclaw hasn't failed his vigil, I see. Vinestar leaned forward, scuffing the ground with outstretched hind legs. He glimpsed Sandclaw turning around to nap in the warriors' den, but Vinestar had a better idea, and scampered out into the camp. "Sandclaw, wait right there!" he cried out, narrowly missing barrelling into his deputy, who scowled at his long thin tail. The young warrior froze, and slowly craned his head to meet Vinestar's fierce gaze. "I want a nap, Vinestar," he said flatly. "No," Vinestar snarled. "You're coming with me." As he barged past the dawn hunting patrol and out of the camp, he felt the flutter of paw steps behind him. He smirked. "I really want to get to know my warriors," Vinestar began, in a slow, dulcet tone. "Their strengths, their weaknesses, favourite hunting spots..." The fluttering paw steps stopped. "But Vinestar," Sandclaw meowed softly, "why don't you just ask my mentor?" Vinestar snorted. "Leaders stick around in your lives far often that mentors." On the wind he heard the words "You won't." ''A low growl rumbled in his throat, and he shot a talon-sharp gaze at Sandclaw, and bared his small sharp teeth. The two cats continued walking in silence, until they reached the border of the marshes between Windclan and Riverclan. Sandclaw padded in front of Vinestar, and tilted his head to the side. "Vinestar, this isn't my favourite place to hunt. Why did you bring me here?" Vinestar's eyes roved the territory beyond. He spotted a group of she-cats, two mentors and two apprentices, frolicking on the riverbank. He sharply turned his head to face Sandclaw, who jumped. "We need to learn how our enemies ''move, Sandclaw!" he hissed. Of course, this was all a lie, but where would he be without a few twists of the truth to secure him a deputy position under the elderly Pebblestar? Sandclaw remained in a confused silence, and Vinestar padded to the lake's shore. "Sandclaw," he mused, "how do you think cats swim?" "I-I don't know, Vinestar." Vinestar lifted his head triumphantly. "Then I'll make you know!" Sandclaw's eyes widened in fear. "Run into the lake, and don't stop running," Vinestar barked. Sandclaw remained frozen, sinking his claws into the soft dirt. Vinestar unsheathed his claws and raised a paw. Sunlight proudly glinted off the tips, and Sandclaw padded back. "Do it!" he screamed. He crouched low, and began to stalk his way over to Sandclaw, teeth bared. Sandclaw skittered into the water, limbs flailing. He yowled loudly as water enveloped him, but nevertheless he kept moving under his leader's piercing gaze. Vinestar purred quietly to himself. "You can do it!" he called out encouragingly. He loped into the water in long graceful strides, diving in with minimal splashes. His short fur was a blessing in the water, unlike Sandclaw's long silken pelt. Just keep running, as if you're in Starclan and you're gliding through air, ''he told himself. The freezing water sloshed at his side, submerging his body. He gasped as a small wave washed over his head, but he still pushed himself through. ''This... This is actually quite fun! A panicked wailing caught his attention, and he scowled. "Vinestar, help me!" screeched Sandclaw pleadingly. Vinestar smirked and dove under the water. I wonder if there's any fish to see down here! His muscles burned, and he caught flashes of silver movement. He burst his head out of the surface. I don't think I can keep afloat for much longer! A blurry dark mass floated below him, and his ears caught a faint gurgling sound. Paddling fiercely, he watched Sandclaw's body sink with a look of contempt. Wait... I have to get his body back to the clan! I have to make myself a hero here! With a deep breath of air he pushed himself down, and grabbed Sandclaw's scruff, and desperately clawed his way onto the bank. "Retard," he muttered. Whoops, Starclan won't like that! He cast his gaze upon the calm lake once again; it was time for him to have his fun. With Sandclaw out of the way, nobody could stop him. His fur was waterlogged, his muscles exhausted. He bounded into the lake, scrambling downwards towards the deepest part of the centre. His vision became murkier, and his chest began to feel crushed. it's like.... like my body is squeezing my soul out of it! His paws grew weaker, his body started to float upwards. Vinestar blinked, and soon he was staring at his own grey tabby pelt. A cat sighed behind him, and a grey shape pulled his body up to the surface by the scruff. Vinestar too floated up until he saw the morning's grey sky and felt the ground beneath his paws. "You idiot!" Thicketpelt screamed, exasperated. "First the tree, and now this!?" her eyes were filled with pain. Vinestar blinked blankly. "Vinestar," she choked out, "an innocent cat died for this worthless venture!" Beside her, Sandclaw's spirit cowered miserably. "Vinestar, why?" "Give me back my body and my life!" he snarled. Thicketpelt stood her ground. "No." Vinestar swiped at her, but his claws passed straight through her story form and he scowled. He charged at her, and to his surprise, their head connected, and he recoiled as he saw a bright light. He opened his eyes, and stood up in his own body. Thicketpelt and Sandclaw were gone. He sighed irritably and began dragging Sandclaw's limp body to camp. "Sandclaw!" screamed a cat, as Vinestar burst through the camp entrance wailing. He bowed his head low. We were going for a morning walk..." he sniffed. "And... suddenly he dashed towards the lake. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen, and by the time I reached the shore, he was too far out. But still I leapt in, braving the cold water!" The clan hung on to his every word, enraptured. "So I chased after him, I dived..." he gave a dramatic pause to the drama-hungry crowd. "Alas!" he sobbed. "His body had vanished! I couldn't save him." Gasps and wails rippled throughout the crowd. "However, my quest wasn't over! There was still hope!" Vinestar rated a gleaming green eye over his audience. "I dove down, deeper and deeper until my vision was obscured completely. I felt my soul leave my body..." His chest swelled at the horrified gasps he heard. "Starclan dragged us back to shore!" he cried rapturously, and a cacophony of cheers erupted. "Our dear Pebblestar commended me for my bravery, restored my life that I had lost in the escapade, and I mournfully returned Sandclaw's body to camp. It truly is a tragedy to lose such a young promising warrior... I want to be alone." And amid the mournful caterwauls, he slunk off into his own den and collapsed, grinning evilly, until sleep overpowered him. Third Life A dark ginger tom stood at the entrance of Vinestar's den, his large frame blocking out the sunlight. "Well, Aspenclaw?" Vinestar snapped. "Anything happening by the Thunderclan border?" His deputy's tail brushed the floor, the long silky strands stirring up dust. "I saw a patrol, they didn't look too well physically. And... I could smell fox." At the mention of the word "fox", Vinestar's ears perked up. "A fox? Is it near our border?" Aspenclaw nodded. "It seemed like it was dangerously close. It could cross over later today." Vinestar sprang to his paws. "We have to protect our clan," he declared. "Aspenclaw, do you feel like taking on a fox?" "I'll have to check if my mate's okay with it, Vinestar. Beetleshine is very close to kitting-" Vinestar ambled past Aspenclaw, bumping shoulders with him. "We'll both be fine." He looked back at his deputy, who had turned his face away from him. "You never know, Vinestar," Aspenclaw purred, "I may be more proficient at fox-hunting than you may think." Vinestar tilted his head in confusion at the statement, but shook his head. Life was too short to think critically and care about other cats. "Let's go." Together the two toms loped over the moorland and towards the border. At the stream's bank, Aspenclaw skidded to a halt. "We can't cross the border." Vinestar snorted. "We're doing Thunderclan a service." "That doesn't mean we get to cross borders!" Aspenclaw retorted, his fur bristling. Vinestar padded close to him, until their noses were almost touching. "Are you disobeying the word of a leader?" he breathed quietly. Aspenclaw stepped back. "At least I don't disobey the warrior code!" "Idiot!" Vinestar swiped at him, claws unsheathed. "I'm a leader! My word is ''the warrior code!" He nimbly leapt over the stream, his paws crunching on the forest floor. Aspenclaw soon followed. Both toms tasted the air, and gazed in the direction of the fox, and began picking his way throughout the forest, careful to not alert any wandering Thunderclan cats. "What is we get seen?" Aspenclaw hissed. "We won't," came Vinestar's playful reply. ''I've never fought a fox before, ''he thought. ''I wonder what fox wounds look like on a dead cat's body. MY body... Behind him, Vinestar heard Aspenclaw's paw steps cease. "Vinestar!" Vinestar scanned the area, and his gaze caught on a large fox, napping beside a thick tree. Without hesitation, he charged into it. The fox's eyes snapped open, and its black muzzle revealed tiny sharp teeth. Vinestar boldly attempted a swipe at his eyes, and the fox's jaws snapped at him, missing his shoulder by a whisker. Adrenaline rushed through his body like river through a collapsed beaver dam. Aspenclaw crouched in the undergrowth, watching with shock. Vinestar sensed curiosity flickering in his gaze. "Like what you see?" Vinestar cried out, before returning to his attention to the fox, artfully dodging another crunch of its jaws. "Vinestar, what should I do?" yowled Aspenclaw. "Just go home, I don't need you here." "You sure?" "If I wasn't sure I'd ask you what you wanted." Vinestar heard Aspenclaw scramble away. Now I'm alone, I can finally let the fun begin! He dug his claws into the dirt, and braced his muscles. The fox's jaws sunk into his grey tabby pelt, and ripped off a chunk of scarlet flesh as if Vinestar was moss. Vinestar grunted, and collapsed. Specks of red flashed in his vision. Below him, blood began to pool, crimson and sticky and warm. The world began to distort. A bone snapped. The pain was too much for Vinestar to care whether it was his. A shriek split the air. It wasn't his. Vinestar's wound stung as a sharp breeze cut through the forest. Crack! ''Lightning briefly illuminated the forest. Vinestar felt himself sink into darkness. His wound stopped stinging, blood began to flow in his body again, his leg bone was mended, and the blood underneath him was replaced with short grey fur. He opened his eyes. No Starclan cat had come to scold him. ''But who healed my body? He bent down and dragged off his body into a think patch of ferns. His spirit felt light and graceful. He lifted his head to watch the fox. A hawk frantically flapped above it, its talons stained with blood. The fox's flank glistened with two new scratches. S''o Starclan did send something to help me after all!'' He continued watching the two beasts fight. The hawk repeatedly swooped down, landing deep wounds on the fox's body. With a great caw ''it dove down, talons outstretched and clamped them firmly around the fox's flank. The fox yelped. The hawk heaved into the air with two tremendous flaps of its wings, and carried it off, soaring high above the forest canopy. Vinestar watched them depart, his squinted eyes remaining fixed. ''Did that just really happen? A rustling pulled him back to the present. A small patrol burst through, their pelts bristling. "Did you hear a fox?" a she-cat barked. "I did," responded a smaller she-cat. "Can't see one now though." A dark tom padded forward. "I smell Windclan," he growled. Alarmed, Vinestar's soul scrambled back into his body, and he opened his eyes, gasping for air. "Vinestar?" spoke the dark tom, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" Vinestar staggered to his paws. Batsnout, Thunderclan's deputy. "Fighting a fox," he croaked. A hawk carried it off, though." A growl rumbled in the deputy's throat. "How... peculiar... ''are you sure you're not saying that to save your own pelt?" "I can smell hawk too!" piped up the small she-cat. Batsnout turned to face her, then lifted his head to taste the air. "You're right, Heronpaw," he said, disgruntled. He bared his teeth at Vinestar. "We're going to escort you out, now," he snarled. "Any refusal will cost you another one of your lives. and you ''will hear about this at the next gathering!" Vinestar dipped his head and walked past the patrol, who briskly followed him, guarding him on all sides. When they reached the stream Batsnout gave Vinestar a heavy shove, and Vinestar toppled into the water. The patrol snickered as he clambered his way onto the Windclan bank, water dripping from his thin pelt. "You'll hear about this at the next gathering!" he hissed. Batsnout loomed over him, smirking. "Oh Vinestar, do you think anyone will care?" With raucous laughter, the patrol bounded away, leaving Vinestar alone and wet. "Vinestar?" spoke a voice. "What happened to you?" Vinestar grunted as Aspenclaw loped across the moor and nudged him up. "You're sopping wet!" the dark ginger tom exclaimed. "The fox got me, I died, a Thunderclan patrol got my body." Aspenclaw pressed against him to keep him warm. "Well, thank goodness for that! What happened to the fox?" Vinestar coughed, a pool of water splashing onto the ground. "Oh Aspenclaw, the weirdest thing happened... A hawk carried off the fox! Landed a few decent blows on it too." Aspenclaw's eyes glittered with playfulness. "It looks like someone's really looking out for you." He stepped back, and Vinestar shook his pelt. "As your deputy, you know I've always got your back." What did he mean by that? ''Vinestar peered curiously at his deputy. "So why are you all wet?" asked Aspenclaw, flanking Vinestar. The two toms began to walk towards camp. A mild breeze swept through their fur. "So remember when that patrol found me? They escorted me, and just before you found me..." he looked away, cringing. Aspenclaw stopped. "You can tell me," he crooned. "Batsnoutpushedmeintotheriver." The words tumbled out sloppily. Aspenclaw stepped back, appalled. "How horrible! The Thunderclan deputy did that?" "Oh he did. And you know what he said when I mentioned bringing up the incident at the next gathering?" "What?" "He said that nobody would care! Outrageous! I'm a leader!" "Outrageous indeed!" Aspenclaw tore up the grass beneath his paws. "I'm disgusted! Leaders don't deserve such treatment!" Vinestar's muscles burned with anger. He began to tremble. "I swear, Aspenclaw, when I get my chance, I'm going to rip out his innards!" he screeched. "I will destroy Thunderclan! Windclan ''must ''be superior to these mouse-hearts!" Aspenclaw licked Vinestar's muzzle. "You're trembling with anger! Do you need to cool down? It seems like you want to violently rip something apart." Unsheathing his claws, Vinestar met Aspenclaw's gaze. "Up for a little play-fight then?" he snarled quietly. Aspenclaw crouched, ready to pounce. "You're on, Vinestar. I promise I won't take another one of your lives!" Fourth Life A half moon illuminated the Windclan camp, undisturbed by clouds. Vinestar basked in the moonlight, relishing the solitude. Heronfoot and Puddlepaw had left for the medicine cat gathering some time ago, and the medicine den was completely unguarded. Every so often Vinestar gazed longingly at it, flicking the tip of his long tail back and forth. A tantalising smell drifted across the camp. With the absence of cats, his senses were free to explore the empty world. Stretching, he stood up. ''I have to go in there while I can... Who knows when they'll be back? He crept into the warriors den, scanning the sleeping lumps of fur for a grey pelt. Fernbird lay haphazardly across his this moss nest. Vinestar turned around, and began tickling him with his long grey tail. Fernbird's eyes fluttered open. "Vinestar?" he whispered. "Come with me to the medicine den, I have an idea." Fernbird ambled out of the den, carefully avoiding the other cats. Gleefully Vinestar sped into the medicine den. Fernbird followed, confused. "Do you smell that?" Vinestar asked. He nosed around the den, spilling tidy piles of herbs onto the floor. "Don't do that!" came Fernbird's alarmed hiss. Vinestar emerged, triumphantly holding a small bundle of leaves. He dropped them at his paws. "This is catnip!" He nudged a few leaves towards Fernbird, who gazed at them curiously. He eagerly snatched them up in his mouth, and Fernbird did the same. He moaned. "This is so good!" he yowled, and began scrabbling around the den for more. His vision began warping. Fernbird barged into him and began snatching anything he could get his paws on. Vinestar scraped a pile of jagged leaves. "What does this do?" he asked Fernbird. No response. Vinestar shrugged and begun snaffling them up. Suddenly he started to convulse violently, and he collapsed. In front of him, a distorted grey shape grew larger. He felt the leaves escape his paws. A large pool of vomit cascaded onto the den floor. Vinestar vomited again, and again, and again. Trembling, he staggered to the back of the den. A cold, thick gunk splashed on his pelt. The acrid smell filled his nostrils. That's not my vomit... "I need to make this stop," he groaned, before covering rows of herb piles with more vomit. He spotted a thin white flowery plant that was untouched. I think I recognise that, doesn't it grow in the marshes next to Riverclan? What is its name? The name failed to come to him. He tugged off a flowery head, and chewed it. This doesn't taste very nice. He swallowed the grim-tasting pulp. He choked as Fernbird slammed into him and gobbled up the remaining flowers. Vinestar collapsed. He writhed on the floor, and white foam frothed at his mouth. Fernbird? Fernbird? What's happening to me? Fernbird, too, was suffering the same fate. Vinestar's eyes drifted shut, and he felt himself becoming light. N''o, no! I have to get back into my body!'' He opened his eyes, and saw Fernbird's starry form facing him. "Y-You're dead!" Vinestar exclaimed. Fernbird just blinked at him, eyes wide. A starry russet tabby padded into view. Her amber eyes glinted. Mother? Hollystripe? "Mother!" yowled Vinestar. He nuzzled his mother, who stood there, unmoving. Her voice was cold. "Vinestar, how could you?" Vinestar shrank back. "You got your own brother killed! My baby boy!" she barked. Oh, right, I forgot Fernbird was her favourite. Fernbird wailed and ran up to her, knocking Vinestar out of the way. That fox-heart! Doesn't she know I'M her son too? "I never want to see you again," she spat. Hollystripe and Fernbird vanished, and Vinestar returned to his own body. He stood up and stared at the corpse of his dead brother. W''hat do I do now?'' A screech sounded at the den's entrance. Heronfoot stood there, frozen. "What happened?" Puddlepaw nudged his way into the den, but froze at the sight of the mess and the dead body. Vinestar turned his head away. "I... I heard a screech," he choked out. "I saw my brother... Fernbird... The den was a mess, I'm as shocked as you are. I tried to find yarrow but... He had eaten it all!" he yowled in despair. Puddlepaw nudged his shoulder, eyes full of sympathy. "It wasn't your fault," he murmured. "You tried to save him, instead of leaving him to die. You did what any hero did." Fools! Vinestar slowly padded out of the den. "I need to rest," he meowed quietly, before skittering off to his own nest. Grief weighed in his heart. Could I have saved Fernbird? Am I to blame? ''He shook his head. ''No, of course not. Fernbird chose to ate those herbs. In the camp, he caught the menacing stare of a starry russet tabby. He blinked, and she was gone. Fifth Life "I now name you..." Vinestar squinted hard at his apprentice. He hated his eager wide eyes, his fat stumpy body and bright orange fur. "Gingerpuff, for your puffy fur. Starclan honours your... observance and pride in Windclan," he sighed. A''nd Starclan definitely doesn't honour me!'' After the cheers of "Gingerpuff!" Vinestar hurriedly bounded towards Gingerpuff. "As you're the leader's apprentice, that being my ''apprentice, how about I bend the rules and not give you a vigil? They're outdated, anyway." "Really, Vinestar?" gasped Gingerpuff. "Amazing! How can I thank you?" Vinestar grinned. "How about you and I take a little jaunt tonight? Cats rarely see the lake in its full beauty except when travelling to the gathering." Gingerpuff purred. "Oh Vinestar, I'd love to!" Later that night, when all the other cats had gone to bed, Vinestar and Gingerpuff slunk out of camp. "So, where are we going?" asked Gingerpuff. Irritability prickled through Vinestar's pelt. "Gingerpuff," he meowed smoothly, "when the moon is out and the sky is dark and all the other kitties are in their beds, we can go ''anywhere." Together they picked their way across the marsh, and onto Riverclan territory. Vinestar's gaze roved across the streams and sandy banks. I've never seen this place up-close before. He paused at a bank and sat down. Gingerpuff copied him. Vinestar intensely watched the river, purring amusedly as his eyes caught flashes of fish darting about. "Ever had fish, Gingerpuff?" he asked, smirking. Gingerpuff blinked. "Vinestar, we're Windclan cats. We don't eat fish." "Tonight we do." He kept staring at the water, claws unsheathed. "You just wait, and strike, like this!" His paw silently plunged into the water and he scooped up a writhing silver fish. "Wow, Vinestar! You really can do everything!" cried Gingerpuff happily. He clumsily swiped at the water. Vinestar saw an opportunity to strike. He lunged at Gingerpuff, and shoved him into the icy water. Gingerpuff yowled in surprise before going under. Vinestar plunged his paws in, trying to hold him down. One of Gingerpuff's flailing limbs scratched his leg and he winced, and toppled into the water too. Retard!! ''screeched Vinestar internally. He tried to position his limbs to swim, but a wave knocked him off balance. ''How dare you injure me when I try to help you! You will die for such blatant disrespect! He collapsed onto the bank, ignoring the roaring waves and Gingerpuff's frantic yowling. "Who's there?" came a sharp voice. Vinestar's bones were paralysed with weariness. A large figure loomed above him, moonlight glinting on his fur. "I..." Vinestar yawned. "I'm Vinestar... I saw my apprentice leave during his warrior vigil. I followed him here..." He was too tired to continue. "Vinestar? Vinestar of Windclan? Windclan's hero?" The cat's eyes opened wide. "Of course he's come to save his apprentice!" He bounded to the bank. "Don't worry, Vinestar, I'll save him!" "D-Don't" coughed Vinestar. "It's too late, the current is too strong!" He hauled himself over. I can't let Gingerpuff live for what he did to me! The tom stepped back. Vinestar felt the water brush against his paws. "You're too close! Get back!" barked the Riverclan warrior. He was too late. Vinestar had tumbled into the lake with a loud splash. For goodness sake... I'm too tired to swim! Panic flared up in his chest as a wave crashed over him. Slowly he sank to the dark depths. He waited, and waited, and waited. So nobody is coming to rescue me? No Starclan cat cares enough about me? In the dark he saw a silver pelt. Fernbird? "Vinestar, brother, I just can't leave you here!" he whispered, and began hauling him to the surface. On the shore, Fernbird rubbed his head against Vinestar's, and Vinestar felt life surge into him again. He woke up, in a makeshift nest and saw the large Riverclan tom peering at him worriedly. Outside it was still dark. "I rescued your friend... he didn't make it. I should treat you, but ever since Smallstripe died we've had no medicine cat." Vinestar heaved himself to his paws. "I have to take his body to Windclan," he croaked. The tom shook his head. "I'm a fit, healthy warrior, and you've just lost a life. Recuperate here for a while. you're just outside the Riverclan border." He hoisted Gingerpuff's body onto his broad back. "And don't worry, I'll tell your clan all about your heroism. They deserve to hear it." Vinestar settled his head on his paws. I think I've had enough water adventures for several lifetimes. Sixth Life Vinestar peered into the empty medicine den. Heronfoot and the newly-named Puddlestep had just left to gather herbs after Vinestar and Fernbird had destroyed their stores. He shuddered, remembering Fernbird's death. I shouldn't be here... He noticed a few shrivelled red berries in the corner. "Curious," he murmured, "I've never seen Heronfoot use these." He bent down and crushed a few berries between his jaws, and recoiled at the bitter taste. his teeth crunched on a few seeds. Odd, you'd never expect a berry to have small seeds in it! "What are you doing, Vinestar?" asked a she-cat. Vinestar turned around to see his mate, Yarrowleg, standing at the entrance. Red juice dripped from his jaws. Vinestar narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be watching our kits? If anything happened to Fennelkit, I'll skin you." "Never mind them!" Yarrowleg rushed up to him. "What's that on your face?" Vinestar took a step back. "I felt ill... stomach ache... I remember Heronfoot treating Gingerpuff for it once, so I tried to remember the right herb." He groaned, and Yarrowleg gasped. "I think... I think I ate the wrong thing." He collapsed. Yarrowleg screamed. "Vinestar!" Aspenclaw rushed to her side. "What's happened to Vinestar?" he asked, alarmed. "He... he ate something!" she screeched. Aspenclaw peered at the red stuff on Vinestar's chin. "That looks like deathberries." His fur began to bristle. "Have you been doing dumb shit to waste your lives again, Vinestar?" he yelled gruffly. Vinestar couldn't breathe. He coughed weakly, his eyes bulging open. "He's going to die!" wailed Yarrowleg. Aspenclaw licked her shoulder reassuringly. "He has some lives left. He isn't going anywhere." Vinestar's eyes fluttered shut. He woke up in Starclan's grassy moorland. Thicketpelt peered down at him. "Six lives," she meowed. "Do you even care about being a leader? All you've done is appoint a deputy." Scrambling to his feet, Vinestar retorted, "I helped drive that fox off Thunderclan's territory!" Thicketpelt shook her head. "They could have done that on their own." Vinestar snarled and stomped over to her. "Just give me my life and take me home!" "How about I remove all your lives and send you to the Dark Forest? You're a murderer, Vinestar!" Her steely eyes paralysed him. Vinestar's eyes widened. "I'm not a murderer! I'm a hero!" Thicketpelt's gaze didn't budge. "Starclan says otherwise." Vinestar crouched. "You can't even take my lives away!" More cats began to gather around Thicketpelt. "We gave them to you, and we can take them away." Vinestar trembled as he saw his own translucent self, almost as vivid as Thicketpelt. Thicketpelt's eyes glinted amusedly. "Have you been throwing away your lives so quickly that you can't even keep count of how many you've lost?" Her voice quietened to a menacing snarl. "This is your sixth ''life, Vinestar." The congregation vanished, and Vinestar found himself falling through the air. With a panicked jolt, he woke up in a nest in the medicine den. Heronfoot was weakly nudging some leaves towards his chest. "Chervil is good for bellyaches," she croaked. Vinestar complacently chewed and swallowed the leaves. A small grey kit batted his nose with one tiny paw. "Fennelkit!" warmth surged Vinestar's heart. "You've grown so much!" he purred. "Take care of yourself, papa," he squeaked. "I don't want you to go to Starclan too early." Vinestar closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll... I'll try my best," he lied. Seventh Life Furiously, Vinestar stomped along the stream bordering Shadowclan and Thunderclan, flanked by Thunderclan's medicine cat, Flameheart. "My medicine cat, Heronfoot, received a prophecy, and I want to find out more about it," he lied. ''I'll kill those rabbit-brains for threatening to take my hard-earned lives away! "I would say to let Starclan work their magic and to leave the prophecy alone," Flameheart suggested coolly. "I have been worried for Heronfoot though, is she okay?" Vinestar snorted. "Puddlestep is a fine successor, I'm not worried about my clan's future in the health department." "That's good!" Flameheart chirped. She stopped. "You can continue from here. I'll be sending a patrol out to watch for any... misdeeds." She turned around and ran. Vinestar plodded on, and skidded down the tunnel. He marvelled at the brightness of the Moonpool. even in daylight it was a sight to behold. What would drowning in the Moonpool feel like? ''he wondered to himself. He crouched down and shivered as his nose touched the water. Bracing himself, he plunged his whole head underwater, and yowled. Water filled his mouth. ''I just have to stay here, and everything will be fine. I still have a few more lives! His airways began to close up, and his lungs burned with pain. His vision turned dark. He woke up, staring at his own limp body. He gazed down at his starry paws. nobody's here to collect me now, eh? He took a few tentative steps away from his body. Like this... I could go anywhere! He prepared to break out into a run, but a voice froze him in his tracks. "Vinestar!" "Fernbird?" he turned around, joy lighting up his face. "Fernbird! Finally, a Starclan cat who likes ''me!" He nuzzled is brother's shoulder. "I'm thinking of taking a short walk before I return to my body." "Oh, sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?" asked Fernbird. Vinestar unsheathed his claws. "I was thinking... the Thunderclan camp." A large black tom came to mind. The two toms wordlessly strolled through the forest. They reached the campus border, and stared down, queasy. "How do we get down?" asked Fernbird. "Who cares! We're Starclan cats!" Vinestar leaped down, and Fernbird followed him. Vinestar scanned the camp for Batsnout. He spotted him, sharing prey with a silver speckled she-cat, who looked heavily pregnant. The camp was brightly illuminated by the midday sun, and there was no breeze to be felt. Vinestar sighed in envy. ''These fox-heart's get to have the nicest camp in the forest! And such diverse prey! Although rabbit is much better, ''he remarked to himself. He snarled at the sight of Batsnout. "You could be like that," said Fernbird hopefully. "You have a mate, and two kits. It's a shame you never spend any time with them." "Take that back! I love my kits!" He thought of Fennelkit. "My kits are the best the clan has ever seen!" "You don't act like it!" retorted Fernbird. Vinestar lunged for him, and the two cats tussled. Vinestar heard a she-cat hiss. He noticed Flameheart watching them, eyes wide. He threw Fernbird off and sped out of the camp, Fernbird hot on his tail. When he reached the Moonpool, he sunk into his old body and ran straight through the camp, anxious to avoid the possibility of Fernbird of a patrol chasing him. ''Never again, I'm never going to the Moonpool again! Eighth Life Vinestar, Beavertooth and Beavertooth's brother, Yewtoe, stood at the Windclan border, looking out onto Thunderclan territory, the wind rustling through their fur. "I say, boys," said Vinestar slyly, "why don't we hop over to the Sky Oak? I bet that thing deserves a climb from some experienced warriors!" He puffed out his chest. Beavertooth and Yewtoe snickered, and followed Vinestar along the lake's shore. Getting caught by Thunderclan didn't matter to Vinestar anymore, but he still seethed whenever he thought of Batsnout. Oh, the things I'd like to do to his dead body... They surrounded the Sky Oak. Vinestar stared up it, thrashing his tail. He leapt onto it, sinking his claws into the rough bark, and began climbing his way up. Below him, Beavertooth and Yewtoe cheered. "What are you waiting for?" he yowled. "Hurry up, get up here!" Vinestar scrambled onto a branch that swayed gently in the breeze. He looked down below over Thunderclan's territory. N''obody can spot me from up here!'' Once Beavertooth and Yewtoe had securely reached other branches, he yelled, "Hey, mouse-brains! How about we jump off?" Beavertooth stared at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm not doing that, Vinestar!" he yelped. "I could die! It's easy for you, you have several lives left." "Climb down then, mouse-heart!" he snarled. He stared down below. Cowards, both of them! "You have less guts that a vulture's meal!" yowled Yewtoe at Beavertooth. "Watch this!" he pushed himself off, and Vinestar heard a faint crack. There was no response from Yewtoe. Beavertooth yowled in grief, and Vinestar felt nausea rising. Below him, the ground was dizzyingly far-off. I can live through this, I can definitely live through this! Vinestar launched himself off, sailing through the air, paws outstretched. His head collided with the ground with a loud crack. Vinestar felt every bone in his body shatter. He rolled over several times and lay there, his limbs mangled and limp. He was already dead. Beavertooth let out an ear-splitting shriek. A patrol ran over, stopping dead at the sight of Vinestar and Yewtoe's broken body. "Vinestar!" snarled Batsnout menacingly. He peered at Beavertooth and then Yewtoe's dead body. "And some of his cronies." A spotted she-cat stepped forward. "This is the last time you set foot on our land, Windclan!" she yowled. "This means war." she bared her teeth at Beavertooth. "And I'll be sure to sink my teeth into your throat!" "Spottedstar calm down," meowed Batsnout. Vinestar woke up. "The bastard lives," said Spottedstar flatly, her fur still bristling. "Explain yourself!" she spat. "What does it look like?" said Vinestar, springing to his paws. "I wanted to climb the Sky Oak, and I did! You don't get tall trees like that in Windclan." "But was it worth the cost of a life and a clanmate?" Spottedstar asked sternly. Vinestar's ears flattened. Behind him, Beavertooth yowled, "No! No, it wasn't!" Spottedstar lunged for Vinestar. He swiped at her, narrowly missing the snap of her teeth against his neck. Do all Thunderclan cats fight like the foxes they are? Spottedstar landed a swipe on his cheeks and Vinestar staggered back. "We'll come for you," Spottedstar hissed. "Sundown, today! You'd better start training your clueless, braindead warriors," she smirked. "Batsnout," she ordered, "chase them out." Vinestar turned tail and ran, not caring about Yewtoe's dead body. No way am I going to let Batsnout humiliate me again! He glared the stream in one long leap and stopped, panting. Beavertooth clambered onto the bank and onto the moor. "I'll murder you!" he screamed at the patrol, who laughed in response. "None of you will live past midnight!" He raced back to camp, the laughter of the patrol echoing in his ears. Ninth Life Vinestar dodged a pounce from his new attacker, slipping away like a minnow with his lithe, narrow frame. The tip of his unnaturally long tail brushed she startled she-cat’s nose, and he considered biting it, slipping away from the battle using his viper Lovac. No. Not here. I made a promise not to reveal it to anybody. “This will be the last time you and your warriors fool around on Thunderclan territory with your stupid games!” coughed up the winded she-cat as she scrambled to her paws. “You may have thrown away eight lives in your reckless antics, but I will take away your ninth!” The Windclan leader’s narrow green eyes gleamed tauntingly at her. “Ooh, I’m so scared,” he drawled. He dashed at her, a blur on the moonlit moor. An accurate swipe at her eyes sent the she-cat reeling. Vinestar took the opportunity to observe the status of the battle he had caused. If Yewtoe had jumped more carefully of the Sky Oak he wouldn’t’ve broken his neck and the patrol wouldn’t have spotted his body, therefore he would never have been caught and this battle would have never happened! We would have gotten away with it if you were smarter, Yewtoe! He roared silently to Starclan. It wasn’t my fault, you blubbering bee-brain! He had trained his warriors to be quick and evasive, moving like blurs compared to the other clans’ warriors. It was a way of minimalizing casualties and confusing the enemy. Making sure to hide himself in a dip in the moor to avoid surprise attacks, he spotted Thunderclan’s leader Spottedstar limping away from the scene as flashes of fur swiped at her, disappearing as quickly as they appeared. His chest swelled with pride. They were wearing her down, and wouldn’t stop until she called the retreat command. It was a foolproof strategy. ''Any second now,''he prayed, kneading his claws into the ground in impatience. “Thunderclan, retreat!” sighed a weary Spottedstar. The Windclan warriors, giddy with another victory, chased after the retreating warriors, like a wave washing over the moor. Vinestar’s excitement was too much to contain. “Ha!” he exclaimed, leaping out of his hiding place and on to the Tallrock, where he usually called Clan meetings. “Windclan, more like Winclan!” he loudly gloated to the fleeing warriors. He was too occupied with admiring his warriors to notice a dark shape, camouflaged against the moor, streaking closer to him. A black shape crashed into him head-on, paws outstretched in an attempt to strike. They caught his throat, and the two cats tumbled backwards into the camp, Vinestar flailing his limbs in panic. The strange cat had his limbs wrapped around Vinestar’s body, making it impossible to escape. Vinestar tried to roll around to try to loosen his attacker, but it was no use. He felt the strangest sensation as the cat flipped him up into the air, and felt the breath rush out his lungs as he hit the tough ground, pinned instantly. Breathless, he strained his head upwards to meet his opponent’s furious expression. ''I recognize that face!''Batsnout, Thunderclan’s deputy. “You win,” croaked Vinestar. Without a smart comeback or dramatic one-liner, Batsnout crushed Vinestar’s throat in his jaws, and flung the lightweight cat’s body outside the camp as if he was just a piece of prey, and slunk out of camp before anyone woke up. Vinestar helplessly watched Batsnout cross the moor. He felt he was drifting away, losing his final life. ''I have no regrets,''he thought fondly, reflecting over the stupid things he did with his friends: Jumping backwards off of trees, attempting to swim, overdosing on herbs… It was fun and it was stupid, but he felt like he properly lived. He spotted the spirits of other cats who died in the battle, thick-headed Pikebelly and the clueless Beaverfoot. His two closest friends. “Come with us, Vinestar! There’s no point holding on to your last life,” chirped Beaverfoot. “Yeah, Vinestar, just die already!” encouraged Pikebelly, before getting a hard cuff on the ear. “Rude furball!” hissed Beaverfoot under his breath. Pikebelly blinked a few times in confusion, then a look of horror spread across his starry face as he realised what he said. “I’m so sorry, Vinestar!” he wailed frantically. I didn’t mean it like that!” By now Vinestar had left his body, and ignored the conversation, brooding over the last few minutes of his life. Now he had lost his viper Lovac, his leadership, all because of Batsnout! He had to pay. Vinestar would get revenge in the worst way possible.